The mistake chapter 2
by SCmations
Summary: If you wanted to know what heppened next for them, you should read chapter 2 of The mistake. And if you haven't being reading chapter 1, you should do it, so you would know what's going on.


\- Team Fortress 2 -

\- The mistake -

\- Chapter 2 -

The next day, Miss. Pauling woke up, and saw Scout in her bed. She didn't remember anything from the night. So she woke him up.

Miss. Pauling- What are you doing here?!

Scout woke up, and looked around him.

Scout- I actually don't know. I don't even know how I came, or when.

Scout was confuced, because he didn't remember anything from the night too. And Miss. Pauling was angry, because Scout was in her bed.

Scout- Um... Miss. P... Try to take a look at yourself.

Scout looked away, and had a hand to his head, so he couldn't see her. Miss. Pauling looked down at herself, and saw she was totally nude. She stood up, and found a blanket, and had it around her body.

Miss. Pauling- Get out of my house! Now!

Scout stood up, and found out he didn't have pants on either. He quickly took his pants on, and walked down to her door.

Miss. Pauling- You've done something, you shouldn't have done, Scout. I hope for you there won't come something out of this.

Scout- Miss. Pauling, listen. There must be a reason to why this happened. We just don't know the reason.

Miss. Pauling- I don't care! You did it, and know, I am very close to kill you.

Scout walked out of the door, and walked home. Miss. Pauling looked at him, and tried to remember the night.

2 hours later, she talked with her neighbour. She was in her house, and talked about jobs. Her neighbour was a 43 years old lady names Sally.

Sally- So, Paprika. You really got someone last night, huh?

Sally smirked to her.

Miss. Pauling- What do you mean?

Sally- The young man, in a red T-shirt. It looked like he walked you home from something.

Miss. Pauling- I don't know what you're talking about, Sally.

Sally- When you were by your door, you ran down and hugged him. And you two ended up kissing.

Miss. Pauling- What?

Sally- Yeah. I saw it all. He lifted you up, and walked inside with you. And I think I know what happened tonight, between you and him.

she winked, and laughed a bit.

Miss. Pauling- What I remember from yesterday, is I was to a party my job had, and I walked home, and slept. Nothing more. Just someone from my job was in my bed when I woke up.

Sally- And that person might be the young man you kissed yesterday.

Miss. Pauling- It can't be. I was alone, when I was asleep. And I didn't kiss someone yesterday either.

Sally- I actually a video of you two. Here, I'll show you.

Miss. Pauling saw the video, and remembered everything.

Miss. Pauling- How? Why? Why did I kiss Scout...? I don't like him that way.

Sally- Seems like that.

Miss. Pauling- But... I must have been drunk. Very drunk, since I do that with him.

Sally- Maybe.

Miss. Pauling- So... We did have... Him and I, we... Oh my god... No, no, no... No! It actually happened! Oh my god...

Sally- What happened?

Miss. Pauling- Him and I, we had... You know.

Sally- Oh, that. Alright.

After 30 minutes, Miss. Pauling walked home to herself, and thought about the night. She called Scout.

Scout- Yeah, it's Scout. Who is it?

Miss. Pauling- Scout. It's Pauling. Listen, there's something I have to tell you.

Scout- And that is?

Miss. Pauling- I remember everything from the night, and... There is actually a reason to why you were in my bed, in the morning.

Scout- I told you there must have been a reason. And I was right.

Miss. Pauling- If you come home to me, I will tell you what happened.

Scout- Alright. I'm coming.

Miss. Pauling- Great.

After 15 minutes, Scout were inside her living room, and talked with her about what happened.

Scout- So, you say. We both were drunk, and we had sex together, because of our drunkness?

Miss. Pauling- Yes. That is what I'm sayin.

Scout- Okay. But, oh... It's like you said something to me yesterday, but I can't remember what it was.

Miss. Pauling thought for a bit, and tried to remember what happened the night.

Miss. Pauling- Oh my god...

Scout- What?

Miss. Pauling- I said something to you yesterday, I normally wouldn't say...

Scout- And that is?

Miss. Pauling- I said, I love you.

Scout- Really?

Scout smiled.

Miss. Pauling- Yeah. And... Oh god... No... Crap...

Scout- What?

Miss. Pauling- Most of the things you say, when you're drunk, is true.

Scout- So... What you're telling me, is, you actually love me?

Miss. Pauling- I don't know. Maybe. I'm not sure.

She walked out to the kicthen, and was thougthing for some few minutes, to find out, did she love him, or not. And after 25 minutes, Scout came out to her, and stood in the door.

Scout- Miss. Pauling?

She turned around.

Miss. Pauling- Yeah?

Scout- Do you know, about you love me, or not?

Miss. Pauling turned a little bit again, and looked down at the floor.

Miss. Pauling- I, um... Scout, listen, I...

He walked over to her, and got her head up, so he could see her in her eyes.

Scout- Just say it. If you don't love me, I can take it.

Miss. Pauling- That's it. I won't say I don't love you, Scout.

She smiled, and Scout really wanted to know it now.

Scout- What... What you're going to say then?

His heart was beating a lot now.

Miss. Pauling- I do... I do... I, actually do love you, Scout.

She smiled to him, and hoped he would smile back. But he didn't. He just stood, and looked at her.

Miss. Pauling- Scout? You're alright?

He took his hands slowly around her back. And when his hands was on her back, he pulled her into him, and had his arms around her too now. She had her arms around him too, and still smiled to him. He still didn't smile, but slowly leaned his head down to hers. When he was close to kiss her, she walked away from him.

Scout- Miss. Pauling?

Miss. Pauling- Scout... We have to talk about the child, I maybe will get, because of you...

Scout understood.

Miss. Pauling- It wasn't planed I should get a baby. And not with you. It wasn't even planed, that we had sex. So I don't even know about I want to keep the child, or not.

Scout- We aren't even sure, about there will come a baby out of it.

Miss. Pauling- But we will find out.

Scout- How? And when?

Miss. Pauling- By a test, by a scanning, or waiting to see.

Scout- Okay.

After 5 minutes talking about the baby, they just stood, and didn't say anything. They both looked down at the floor, and was quiet. Scout looked at the clock, and decide to walk home. Miss. Pauling said goodbye to him, and was in her living room, to find out what she would do.

After 3 months, her and Scout talked again, because she found out she was pregnant.

Miss. Pauling- This wasn't the plan... And there wasn't even a plan...

Scout- I'm sorry, Miss. Pauling... I'm so sorry about I did this to you...

Miss. Pauling- Listen, Scout. You couldn't control yourself because of the drunkness, and me either. We were drunk, and we did something, we shouldn't have done together.

Scout- Miss. Pauling.

Miss. Pauling- Yes?

Scout- Can you feel the baby inside your stomach?

Miss. Pauling- Yes, why?

Scout- I just wanted to know.

Miss. Pauling- And?

Scout- And ask you about I could feel...?

Miss. Pauling smiled to him.

Miss. Pauling- Of course you can.

Scout walked over to her, and felt on her stomach, and tried to feel the baby. When he felt it, he got a feeling, like, he wanted to get the baby. It was a special thing for him.

Miss. Pauling- Can you feel it?

Scout- Yeah. I can.

He smiled, and Miss. Pauling could see in his face, he really wanted a baby now, and try to be a father. Start his own family. She could see her had the feeling people would get, when they could feel the baby, and know they were going to be parents.

Miss. Pauling- Scout. Do you want the baby?

He looked up at her, and didn't say anything. He stood up, said goodbye, and walked home.


End file.
